Ness
Summary Ness (ネス Nesu) is the silent main protagonist of EarthBound (Mother 2 in Japan), and is analogous to Ninten and Lucas in their respective games. He greatly enjoys baseball; not only are most of his weapons various types of baseball bats, but he can also equip several baseball caps. In the EarthBound Player's Guide, he is said to wear a special baseball cap with his favorite team's logo on the front. At the beginning of EarthBound, Ness is awoken from a sound sleep by the impact of the meteorite north of his house in Onett. His mother and sister are agitated, but Ness leaves to find out what happened. After meeting up with Lier X. Agerate and Pokey Minch, he returns home and tries to get back to sleep. Soon thereafter, Pokey arrives and demands that Ness help him look for his little brother, who has gone missing during the calamity surrounding the impact. After a pep-talk from his mother, Ness, Pokey and King go back out to the hillside, where they find Picky (who reveals it was Pokey who actually ran away). They also encounter Buzz-Buzz, an insectoid warrior who has returned from the future to warn Ness of the threat that Giygas poses to the universe. It is from Buzz-Buzz that Ness learns of the prophecy surrounding his future; that he, along with the help of two other boys and one girl, will stand against Giygas and save the universe from total annihilation. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 7-B, possibly 6-B | 3-A Name: Ness Origin: Earthbound/Mother 2 Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Human Boy, Psychic, The Chosen One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, PSI (teleportation, telekinesis, telepathy, Energy Manipulation, Healing, Can Inflict and remove status ailments (such as sleep, paralysis, uncontrollable crying, confusion), Forcefield Generation (for non-psychic attacks only) | Far more powerful psychic abilities, immunity to mind control. Attack Potency: Possibly City level (On par with the rest of the Chosen Four when they were about to take on enemies like the Ghost of Starman, who are still fought by the end of the game), can one hit kill with PK Flash, but it is rare | Universe level (Was supposed to become powerful enough to stop Giygas and managed to slightly wound him, had the psychic powers of the entire Earth) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Can dodge real lighting at very close ranges from enemies like Thunder and Storm and Thunder Mites), nearly instant with teleportation | '''Semi-Omnipresent (his psychic consciousness became one with the universe) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class MJ (can hurt a dog made of diamonds) | Higher Durability: City level | Universe level (became one with everything in the Universe) Stamina: High Range: Countrywide range | Universal Standard Equipment: Bat, yo-yo, slingshot, baseball cap, Franklin Badge Intelligence: Above average, presumably that of a normal boy his age Weaknesses: Pacifist, gets home sick if he hasn't called/visited home recently Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-PK Rockin:' Powerful psychic attack that assaults all enemies. '-Teleport:' Can travel anywhere he has previously been. '-Paralysis:' Freezes opponents by making them too numb to move. '-Shield:' Reflects enemy attacks back at them. '-Lifeup:' Heals himself and his allies. '-PK Flash:' Causes instant death, makes enemies cry or makes them feel strange or become numb. '-Hypnosis:' Victim falls asleep, unless they're highly intelligent. '-Healing:' Removes status alignments. Key: Pre-Magicant | ' Post-Magicant' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Earthbound Category:Game Characters Category:Psychics Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Kids Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Humans Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Yo-yo Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3